


Good Boy

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Breeding Kink, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Doggy Style, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Panic, Petplay, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Teasing, abandonment play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo has asked Daichi to indulge him, and Daichi has agreed, but was he serious?





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Request was kurodai bdsm or petplay.

“What is that?” Daichi asked in disbelief.

“Cat ears!” Kuroo responded with chipper voice. “I thought they’d add a bit of something to our… arrangement.”

Daichi’s eyes were jumping between the pair of furry ears and Kuroo’s face. He looked baffled, and Kuroo waited for him to say what was in his mind.

“Are you serious?” Daichi finally asked.

Kuroo leaned his head to the side and frowned.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked in return.

Daichi stayed quiet for a moment. He gestured wildly with his arms, trying to get some point across. Sadly, they had never established any kind of mutual understanding of complicated gestures, so Kuroo was patiently regarding him in confusion, and eventually Daichi sighed.

“Those are _cat_ ears,” he pointed out. “Aren’t you supposed to be a dog?”

Kuroo looked down at the headband where the ears were attached.

“I don’t think it matters,” he offered and looked up again.

Daichi was getting frustrated, Kuroo could tell, but he wasn’t sure why. He hoped that Daichi wouldn’t change his mind now that they were this close to doing what Kuroo had wanted to do for such a long time. The silence stretched on and on, making Kuroo slightly uncomfortable. He was still looking at Daichi, waiting for an answer. Eventually Daichi sighed and smoothed his forefinger and thumb over his brows.

“Fine, I guess we can try them, if you want to,” he said.

Kuroo smirked and placed the headband on, turning to look in the mirror to see that the ears were on their correct place. When he turned back to Daichi, he saw a flash of a fond smile on the boy’s face.

“Take off your clothes,” Daichi commanded, clearly trying to use it as an excuse to hide his smile.

Kuroo didn't hesitate to obey and his clothes were very soon a pile on the floor. He did feel a flash of self-consciousness, when Daichi looked at him from head to toe before glancing at the pile of clothes.

“Clean those up,” he said, pointing to the messy pile next to Kuroo's feet.

Kuroo was going to argue, because who cared about his clothes, but then he figured that their game had already begun, so he remained quiet. He picked up his underwear and held it up with a cocky smirk before folding it neatly and placing it on the foot of Daichi's bed. Daichi didn't look impressed by this show, folded his arms and watched. Kuroo’s continued to fold his clothes, but felt slightly uneasy at the way Daichi wasn’t responding to him like he wanted him to. This wasn’t a good time to get insecure, and he had to remind himself that this was just a game, this was what they had agreed on, what he had asked for specifically. Luckily he had an excuse to look away from Daichi to calm whatever nerves were trying to poke through his defences, and when he picked up the last item of clothing – his shirt – he was already feeling calmer.

“Good,” Daichi said when Kuroo had finished. “Now sit.”

Kuroo looked around and took a step towards the bed, but was stopped by Daichi's voice.

“Dogs don't sit on the bed,” Daichi stated, and Kuroo froze before turning to look at him guiltily. “You sit on the floor.”

Kuroo bent his head down and kneeled onto the floor. They had never done this before, and for a moment he had forgotten that he was supposed to be inferior to Daichi and his usual self. He settled on what felt like a good position and took a deep breath. Then he looked up at Daichi again.

“Stay,” Daichi said, and left the room.

Kuroo hadn't expected that, and disappointment weighed heavy in the pit of his stomach. He had wanted to be told that he was good for getting down to the floor, but instead he had been abandoned. No, not abandoned. Daichi had just gone to take care of something he had forgotten.

 _It won't be for long_ , he told himself as he stared at the door, expecting it to open any second.

It didn't open. Kuroo waited and waited, but nothing happened. It couldn’t take Daichi long to do whatever it was that he had gone to do, yet it had already been quite some time. Any second now the door would surely open and Daichi would walk in. Kuroo just had to wait for a while longer. He stared at the door with his heart pounding. He couldn't hear anything at all to suggest that Daichi was even in the house anymore. Had the boy left completely?

“Daichi?” Kuroo tried calling for his boyfriend, but didn't get an answer.

He wasn't used to kneeling for long periods of time and his knees were already starting to feel uncomfortable. Where was Daichi? Being alone was driving Kuroo crazy. He wanted his boyfriend back.

The silence continued. Kuroo was shifting his weight from one knee to another. When they had discussed the scene, he had asked Daichi to go about it like he wanted and not tell him beforehand to make the experience more authentic, but he hadn't thought that his boyfriend would leave him. And for such a long time too. Was this even a part of the scene anymore? What if Daichi had encountered something unexpected and couldn’t return?

No, that was stupid. Surely there wouldn’t be anything unexpected in his house. He was just testing Kuroo. This was a test of his obedience. Of course Daichi would return to his own room. But that didn't mean that the boy couldn't stay away for hours. There was no way for Kuroo to know if he was even in the house. Maybe he had gone out and left Kuroo to sit there like an idiot. Maybe Daichi hadn't been so into it as he had first appeared, and this was his way of showing it.

Kuroo shook his head. He knew that Daichi was better than that, knew that the boy would never be so cruel. Daichi always talked about things.

However, Kuroo was starting to feel stupid just sitting there on the floor stark naked and waiting. What if Daichi wouldn't come back?

 “Daichi!” Kuroo yelled when his throat was starting to feel strangled.

There was no response, and Kuroo couldn't help the panic arising in him. His eyes teared up and he angrily wiped them to prevent the tears from falling.

He was a dog. He wasn't allowed to talk. Maybe Daichi wouldn't come back because he had broken the rules. Maybe Daichi was so disappointed in him that he stayed away to spare Kuroo from seeing the look of disgust on his face.

“Daichi!” Kuroo shouted again despite his thoughts.

His voice sounded panicked and he couldn't stop all the tears from falling. His hands were fists when he furiously wiped his eyes.

And he nearly punched himself when the door opened.

Daichi stood at the doorway and Kuroo looked up to him. Daichi’s face was soft, and nothing like Kuroo had feared.

“Did you miss me?” Daichi asked gently before stepping into the room, closing the door behind.

Kuroo sniffled in response, face burning in embarrassment over crying like a little kid.

“I missed you too,” Daichi said and gestured for Kuroo to come closer.

He didn't have to be told twice; Kuroo crawled over to Daichi as quickly as was humanly possible. Daichi smiled.

“Good boy,” he said and stroked Kuroo's hair, fingertips massaging his scalp but careful not to disturb the fake ears.

Kuroo couldn't help crying a bit when he felt Daichi's touch. He leaned his head to get more, as much as he could, but Daichi soon pulled his hand away.

Kuroo looked up in disappointment.

“I have something for you,” Daichi said with a smile.

He walked over to his dresser, and Kuroo followed with curiosity. His eyes were still teary, but he already felt calmness settle into him. Daichi lifted something from a drawer and showed it to him.

Kuroo gasped when he realised that Daichi was holding a black leather collar. He looked at the collar in awe before looking up at Daichi again, and then exposed his neck for his boyfriend. The leather was cool against his skin but quickly warmed up. Daichi buckled it loosely, and Kuroo looked down as if he could see what it looked like on him.

“You're the best dog with cat ears that I've ever seen,” Daichi said with a sappy smile.

Kuroo hoped that his face was glowing with all the happiness he felt, although he didn’t have much time to respond to Daichi’s smile, before the boy was already pressing their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, so full of adoration that Kuroo forgot to breathe. Daichi’s lips were soft and warm, and Kuroo would have been happy to keep kissing his boyfriend like that for the rest of his life.

Daichi pulled away and looked at Kuroo. He stood back up and went over to the bed, sitting down and settling onto a relaxed posture. Kuroo was waiting to be invited over, he knew it was going to happen, he just had to wait for a while longer and Daichi would ask him to be by his side again.

And Daichi did, he patted his thigh, and Kuroo nearly jumped next to the bed. Daichi chuckled good-naturedly.

“What an eager puppy,” he said, laughter in his voice. “You’re a good boy.”

He stroked Kuroo’s head again, and Kuroo closed his eyes in happiness.

“You deserve a reward,” Daichi said.

The statement had Kuroo open his eyes and look up to his boyfriend, who smirked down and started unbuttoning his jeans. Kuroo was salivating at the thought of getting to taste Daichi’s cock. It was something that he enjoyed immensely, but for some reason Daichi wasn’t very keen on having his cock sucked. Kuroo couldn’t even remember the last time he had been offered the chance to take Daichi’s length into his mouth, and he shifted closer in anticipation of what was to come.

“I thought that you deserve a very special treat for being such a special dog,” Daichi said and laughed, eyeing the cat ears on Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo was only half listening at that point, because Daichi was sliding his zipper open, his jeans revealing a bulge in his underwear. Kuroo lifted his upper body up to get a closer look, and Daichi only laughed in response. His jeans were now fully open, and he waited for a moment, allowed Kuroo to look at him like that, before pulling on the waistband of his underwear with a smirk.

Kuroo was very close to whining, already eager to taste his boyfriend’s heavy shaft on his tongue, but Daichi took his time toying with the elastic before slowly pulling the hem down to reveal his cock nestled in a tuft of dark hair. Kuroo licked his lips at the sight, and reluctantly tore his gaze away to look up to Daichi for permission.

“You can touch as much as you like,” Daichi said.

It was all Kuroo needed to surge forward and take a hold of Daichi’s mostly limp cock with one hand. He pressed his nose against the length to savour the smell of his boyfriend’s musk. He knew that this behaviour always embarrassed Daichi, but he couldn’t help it when it had been so long since he had been allowed to have his face so close to this magnificent cock. He was quick to open his mouth and lick at the tip, however, to avoid giving Daichi any second thoughts. Daichi was getting hard fast under his touch, and it excited him to know how much his boyfriend was enjoying the situation, even though it had been his idea and Daichi had only agreed to try it out.

Kuroo had Daichi’s full cock in his mouth now that it could still fit, his nose brushing against the coarse hair at the base, and he moaned as he drew his head up. Daichi was starting to breathe heavier, and Kuroo closed his eyes to take in all the sounds his boyfriend was making. He worked the cock into full erection, his own already throbbing with need and jolting with want when he tasted Daichi’s pre-come on his tongue.

Kuroo would have happily continued until Daichi shot his load down his throat, but the other boy seemed to have other ideas. With a gentle pull Daichi detached Kuroo’s mouth from his cock.

“Look at you,” Daichi said, still holding onto Kuroo’s hair. “You’re a mess.”

Kuroo thought that that was probably right. He felt how swollen his lips were, his jaw wet with saliva, and right after Daichi had pulled him off the tip of his tongue had been attached to the tip of Daichi’s cock by a strand of pre-come. Kuroo hesitantly looked up at his boyfriend, but relaxed when he saw Daichi's fond smile. He wished that he would find himself in this position more often: sitting on the floor between his boyfriend's legs and lips still parted.

“Come up on the bed,” Daichi said. “You’ve earned it.”

He let go of Kuroo's hair and patted the bed. Kuroo eagerly climbed up and waited for instructions. Daichi leaned in and kissed him, and Kuroo's stomach flipped when he thought about the fact that Daichi could taste himself on his lips. He groaned, although he wasn't sure if he was allowed, and Daichi slipped his tongue inside his mouth, and he happily kissed back. He sucked on Daichi's tongue. He wanted to taste everything. He wanted all of Daichi, but the boy pulled away again.

“You look so good,” Daichi said. “Eager too.”

Kuroo flushed at the way Daichi was looking at him, eyes scanning his entire body. Daichi smiled almost innocently before reaching out his hand and dragging a finger up Kuroo's length.

Kuroo moaned and his hips jerked into the touch that was over way too soon. He needed more, needed Daichi's touch, but instead Daichi backed away and looked at him with lust.

“Do you want to come?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo nodded urgently, unconsciously offering his hips to his boyfriend.

“Patience,” Daichi said quietly. “You need to be good for just a while longer and you'll get a big treat.”

Kuroo whined in response, but Daichi ignored him and stood up. For a moment Kuroo was afraid that the boy was going to walk out again, but to his relief Daichi just got undressed before returning to bed. His relief wasn’t long-lasting, however, because Daichi sat down on the other end of the bed. Kuroo bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything. He was too close to begging. He swallowed when Daichi spread his legs and exposed his entrance that was glistening slightly. Kuroo gasped.

“Did you prep yourself beforehand?” he asked before he could stop the words from spilling.

“Shut up, Tetsurou,” Daichi said, but rather than strict, his voice was amused. “Good dogs keep their mouths shut.”

Kuroo pinched his lips together and lowered his head in sign of submission. He watched how Daichi got a bottle of lube and then pushed two fingers inside himself. Kuroo’s cock was aching to be touched, and to see his boyfriend finger himself open was almost too much to bear. He pressed his thighs together in the hopes of controlling himself, lips tightly together, but eyes glued on the way Daichi’s fingers disappeared inside his tight hole. Daichi used his other hand to take a hold of his cock, stroking it with a pleased expression on his face.

Kuroo bit his lip hard to stop himself from begging. He was so desperate for touch that he would say anything, anything. But Daichi had told him to stay quiet. He could do that. He could.

When Daichi inserted a third finger, Kuroo groaned loudly. It was an animalistic sound, and if he hadn’t been so horny, he might have been embarrassed by it. Daichi seemed to enjoy it, however, his hand squeezing just a bit harder around his cock, and Kuroo found himself leaning forward.

Daichi moaned, and Kuroo whimpered. He wanted to touch himself, but he was quite certain that it was forbidden. He could always claim that Daichi should have properly told him, but he didn’t want to do anything that might stop him from fucking Daichi soon. Very soon, he hoped. He was salivating so much that he couldn’t quite keep up with it, forgetting to swallow as he looked at his boyfriend’s hole stretch with the intrusion.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi said, his voice husky and low, and Kuroo was about to lose it. “Lube yourself up.”

Kuroo’s hands were shaking when he poured lube over his cock and hastily stroked over it to make sure he was slippery enough. Daichi turned to rest on his hands and knees, his loosened hole twitching now that it was empty, and Kuroo shivered in anticipation.

“Fuck me, Tetsurou,” Daichi said. “You make a good breeding dog.”

Kuroo growled and surged forward, pressing his cock against Daichi’s pucker with such urgency that it slipped away several times before he could control himself enough to aim properly and guide it in.

“Fuck, Daichi!” he moaned when his cock slipped half the way in immediately. “I’ll come!”

Daichi groaned loudly.

“Shut up!” he told Kuroo. “Do you think you’re the only one?”

Kuroo whined and pushed the rest of his cock inside, lowering his body to rest over Daichi’s, and starting a brutal rhythm of his hips. He was fucking into Daichi with abandon, forehead resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder as his hips snapped quickly to get what he so desperately needed. Daichi was hot and tight around him, and he couldn’t think of anything else than getting off, nothing but Daichi squeezing his cock so perfectly. He thrust his hips as quickly as he possibly could, and with a cry he came, hips slamming hard against his boyfriend’s ass, cock twitching as Daichi’s insides squeezed him dry. Distantly he was aware of Daichi stroking himself to completion too, and the way Daichi’s orgasm caused him to tighten made Kuroo yelp.

“Fuck,” Kuroo mumbled against Daichi’s skin.

Daichi was breathing hard and lowered himself slowly onto the bed. Kuroo’s cock slipped out of him, and it didn’t take long before a trickle of semen followed.

“Not sure I wanted you to come inside,” Daichi mumbled against a pillow.

“Sorry,” was all Kuroo could say.

He slumped to the side, legs tangling with Daichi’s. For a moment, it was quiet as they were both collecting themselves. Then Daichi turned to look at him.

“Your ears are crooked,” he said and laughed.

Kuroo lazily lifted a hand to feel around his head. Daichi laughed again and pulled the headband off, tossing it aside.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Kuroo smiled slowly.

“Good,” he said.

“You were a good dog,” Daichi said with a teasing smile.

He rolled closer to kiss Kuroo, lips just as demanding as always, and Kuroo happily cuddled up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
